Death is Only the Beginning
by Blood Darkness
Summary: Raven died, and sent somewhere nobody has ever come out of alive... even in the name of love. But who ever said it would be that easy? There's also someone ELSE who wants Raven... and he's stronger than invincible... continued in chp 8 CHP. 9 IS UP
1. No, Not My Raven

_Chapter 1  
  
No, Not My Raven  
  
Raven Roth  
  
Loved Friend, sister, and lover,_ were the painful words that Raven's grave bore. Robin couldn't stand to look at it. He had lost her, his darling Raven, forever. She would never come back to him, never. Only in his heart, soul, spirit, and mind would she ever come back to him.  
  
"Raven, please come back to me, please", Robin said as the wind blew his hair around wildly and his black cape (an imitation of Raven's) blew around him.  
  
"Robin, come on man, you need to get home and rest. You've been staying at this graveyard for days now," a voice said behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry Cyborg, but I can't do it. I lost her, and it's my fault. I could have saved her, I know I could've", he said, not turning around to face his friend. Cyborg walked over to him and put his hand on Robin's shoulder.  
  
"No Robin, you couldn't have saved her. Raven's gone now; but I've got some bad news to tell you Rob", Cyborg said. It's impossible to ever see her again." Robin looked up at Cyborg with his red face.  
  
"What do you mean Cyborg, what do you mean we can never see Raven again?" Robin yelled at him.  
  
"Robin, Raven was sent to hell, not heaven", Cyborg said. She was sent to the deepest part of hell, the one nobody has ever survived, even in the name of love".  
  
"No! It's not true! Tell me it's not true Cyborg! Please no, please, please, please no," Robin said screaming in the beginning, and then the yelling was blocked out by his sobs. Robin banged his head on Cyborg's chest and kept it there. Cyborg's face then too began to light up with tears.  
  
"Man I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry; but it's true, it really is," Cyborg said through many tears.  
  
Robin looked up at his good friend and said "Why did they do that Cyborg? Why?" Cyborg hesitated and breathed heavily.  
  
"Raven was a good person, but the gods knew she was the daughter of Trigon, the eighth devil, and did not want a half-demon inside of the heavens, and the people of hell wanted Raven with them. So, they decided to send Raven into the deepest parts so that she could never get out."  
  
Robin burst out crying again and cried out "No, not my Raven!" He then just threw himself on the ground, taking his head off of Cyborg's chest. Cyborg looked at his friend as even more tears streamed down his face.  
  
_I wish there was something I could do to help Robin, but his grief for Raven has taken over his mind,_ Cyborg thought. Now he was scared that Robin would now travel down into the dark depth of hell, searching for his long lost Raven. He couldn't let Robin do that. Robin needed to move on, but Cyborg knew it wouldn't be easy.  
  
"Raven, I'm sorry, I can't believe they sent you there. I will never ever forgive those gods for doing this to you," Robin said as his tears washed up Raven's gravestone.  
  
"Raven, I'll get you back to me," Robin said full of determination.  
  
"You ready to go back to the tower Rob?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Yes Cyborg, I am," Robin said taking one last glance at her gravestone.  
  
"I love you Raven", Robin said as he headed away to titans tower, just as a hand shot up from the dirt of the graveyard.  
  
Hey guys! I hope everybody liked this chapter! PLEASE REVIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! LOVE YA!! READ AND REVIEW!! 


	2. Help

Hey, guys. Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I hope everybody likes this chapter, so here goes nothing!  
  
_Chapter 2  
  
Help  
  
(At the Graveyard)  
  
_The hand shot up from the ground, followed by an arm, and another arm, a head, a neck, until a whole entire body had come out of the ground. It was the body of a man, a teenager. Flesh suddenly began to form on his body, along with clothes and hair, and all that was needed for him to come back.  
  
The teen laughed before saying, "You all shall pay like Raven did, and we'll start with Robin." He laughed again. The boy had flaming short red hair, with two long locks going down into his face. He had shining glossy blue eyes that would make any girl fall in love immediately. He had a pitch black trench coat with spikes going down the sides. He had long black pants with black shoes. He also wore a black shirt with the sleeves torn off; which had an ancient symbol of the gods on it too. Too finish off his black outfit, he wore black gloves.  
  
He smiled wickedly before running off to find what he wanted.  
  
_(Road to Titan's Tower)_  
  
As Robin and Cyborg were walking back to Titan's Tower, Robin suddenly felt a cold chill go down his spine. He fell to his knees feeling very feverish. Cyborg noticing his friend had fallen ran back to him.  
  
"Robin! Are you okay man?" Cyborg asked with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"I think-", Robin said before completely falling down on his face onto the ground.  
  
"Robin!" Cyborg screamed wide eyed. He had to get help. Something had gotten into his head at the graveyard.  
  
_Maybe this is why Star never likes it when we stay at graveyards too much,_ Cyborg thought. _It all gets to your head. Only thing is... Robin feels really hot._ His thoughts were interrupted by Robin's small whimpers and yells of pain.  
  
"Cyborg...... I need...... help", Robin said before totally falling into pitch blackness. Cyborg just stared at Robin for a few minutes, in fear something even worse was going to happen, but it did not, so Cyborg picked Robin up and ran back to Titan's tower as fast as he could possibly run.  
  
"Don't you go off and say hi to the gods of the heavens Robin," Cyborg said to Robin as he ran.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't do that; just don't". After what felt like many long hours, Cyborg finally spotted Titan's Tower.  
  
"Hang in there buddy", Cyborg said.  
  
_(Actually in Titan's tower)  
  
_"Hey you two idiots, get your assess over here", Starfire called chewing on the end of her cigarette.  
  
"WHAT NOW STAR?!" Terra and Beast Boy both yelled.  
  
"Well, Cy and Robin are here", Starfire called. At hearing those words, Beast Boy and Terra zoomed over there like there was no tomorrow. Beast Boy and Terra looked out the window to see their friends.  
  
"Um can somebody tell me why Cyborg is carrying Robin?" Terra said. Beast Boy squinted his eyes and then said, "Well we'll find out soon enough already". Just then Cyborg ran through the door panting. Starfire, Terra, and Beast Boy all ran over to him.  
  
"Cyborg, what happened?" Starfire demanded taking Robin out of his arms.  
  
"I-I-I don't... know Star", Cyborg said.  
  
"He just passed out in the middle of the street and said he needed help." Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra all looked at each other then back at Cyborg.  
  
"This can't be good", Starfire said now chewing on her cigarette more than ever.  
  
"Get him into his bed Cyborg. Beast Boy, go to the store right now and buy me these things. Terra, I need you to open all of the windows and clean up Robin's room in case anything is infected", Starfire ordered. She handed Beast Boy a list of things and dismissed him with the wave of her hand. Cyborg and Terra got to work right away. Starfire used to be one of the best nurses on Tamaran. Starfire had been offered the job of a doctor, but she turned it away. So Starfire definitely knew what she was doing.  
  
Cyborg came back and said, "Robin's in bed, but he keeps crying out for Raven; and he's breathing very heavily".  
  
"Star, you may want to go in and check on him". Star nodded her head and said, "Cyborg, I would like you to go turn on the air conditioning in here. Robin needs to be cool. I also would like you to help Terra clean Titan's Tower when you've done that. Beast Boy will help you with that once he gets home. I will also help once I get Robin to sleep and do some other duties that need to be done".  
  
Cyborg nodded his head and went off to find Terra. Starfire walked into Robin's room and took the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it away. She walked over to him slowly.  
  
"Robin", she said gently. Can you hear me?" She didn't get a reply. All Robin did was cry out in pain.  
  
"Raven... Raven... Raven... Raven," he said weakly and continuously.  
  
"Help", was all Robin said before he closed his eyes, falling asleep, smiling.  
  
HEY EVERYBODY! I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! WELL PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME! LOVE YOU GUYS AND I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER!! 


	3. Terra and Cyborg

_Chapter 3  
  
Terra and Cyborg_  
  
Terra ran about the tower vacuuming the floors, washing the walls and floors, dusting, and putting disinfectant and air fresheners in every room she cleaned. She didn't want anything bad to happen or anyone else getting sick in this tower.  
  
"Hey Terra", somebody said behind her.  
  
"Hello Cyborg", Terra said not turning her head.  
  
"Has Star said anything about Robin yet Cy?"  
  
"Nope. Starfire said that Robin fell asleep. She's still trying to figure out what's wrong with him", Cyborg answered. Terra heaved a long heavy sigh as everyone heard the door open and slam shut.  
  
"Beast Boy", Terra and Cyborg both said in unison. They ran to the lounging area to greet him. Beast Boy was panting hard.  
  
"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" Terra asked in a worried tone.  
  
"You may not have heard an alarm, but there's trouble down town", Beast Boy said quickly. Terra and Cyborg looked at Beast Boy then at each other.  
  
"We need to tell Starfire", Cyborg said. I'll go get 'er." With that, Cyborg ran down the hall to tell Starfire. Terra just looked scared.  
  
"What are wed going to do?" Terra asked sounding scared.  
  
"Raven's dead, and Robin is still out from earlier. We might not be able to defeat whatever we're supposed to fight!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Terra", Beast Boy said.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen".  
  
"Beast Boy, I'm going to go down town and see how far I can hold this dude down", Terra said.  
  
"Tell the others where I am okay?"  
  
"Alright then". With that, Terra was out the door running. Beast Boy put the bags of items on the kitchen table and sat down.

* * *

"STARFIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg cried bursting open Robin's door. Starfire snapped around and gave him a stern look.  
  
"What is it Cyborg?" Starfire asked.  
  
"There's trouble down town", Cyborg said.  
  
"Beast Boy's back with the stuff you told him to buy".  
  
"Good. Tell me what's going on down town".  
  
"BB didn't say anything about that. I don't think he knows yet". Starfire gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
"You can go on ahead down town. If Terra wants to come, she can. Beast Boy and I will catch up to you in just a little bit", Starfire said. She dismissed him with the wave of her hand. Cyborg ran downstairs to see only Beast Boy.  
  
"Where'd Terra go?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy looked up at him.  
  
"She's already gone down town", Beast Boy answered.  
  
"She wanted to hold whatever we're going to fight back".

* * *

Terra was running through the streets following a trail of burning buildings and screaming people. She had to find this thing. But where could she look? Right then to her satisfaction, she saw a red haired teenage guy burning up a food store.  
  
"Hey fire hands!" Terra called.  
  
"Looks like you're doing a bad job cooking dinner. You've burnt everything". The boy turned around to face her and Terra stopped in her tracks. Those eyes... they were gorgeous.  
  
"You called?" He sneered before sending a blast of black fire at her. Terra tried to move, but she couldn't.  
  
_I can't move,_ Terra thought.  
  
"And that means", she said aloud.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Terra screamed as the fire hit her and started to burn her flesh. The teen just laughed as he watched Terra scream in pain and cry out for her friends to help her.  
  
"Yo, burn dude", Cyborg called suddenly appearing behind the teen, making him whip his head around.  
  
"Looks like you need to cool off", Cyborg said blasting a fire hydrant with his sonic cannon. The water sprung out in all directions, and the teen was standing right where some of the water was coming out, sending him flying. He did and a cart wheel in the air to the side, sopping wet.  
  
"You think that's enough to get rid of me?" the teen asked angrily.  
  
"Well then, you may just have to find out the hard way". The teen charged at a scared Cyborg, who some how just couldn't move. The teen was now smiling wickedly, and then make some (What looked like) electrical red star bolts, and sent them soaring at Cyborg. Cyborg screamed in pain as the bolts electrocuted him, jamming up his systems. When it had stopped, smoke was rising from Cyborg's body, along with many pieces of him that had been burnt. He fell over and was now unconscious, leaving the teen laughing triumphantly.  
  
Terra had watched in horror as she burnt up her fellow team mate be defeated. She realized her time had almost come. The fire was burning her up. Suddenly, she jumped out of the flames, and knew she couldn't just leave this guy her to cause trouble, even though she was burnt up.  
  
With glowing yellow eyes, she conjured up some huge boulders and said, "Hey, buddy. Why don't you eat this for a change?" With that, she threw the boulders at the teen. He was still smiling.  
  
_Why is he still smiling?_ Terra thought. _I just sent eight-hundred pound boulders at him. Why is he-Ah!  
_  
The teen had kicked all five of the eight-hundred pound boulders right back at her as if he were kicking the air. His target was Terra.  
  
"You foolish girl, you really thought you could beat me with those? The teen laughed.  
  
"Think again, if you have time for it".  
  
"What?" The boulders were flying at her. Terra jumped out of the way of one, but another one came up and slammed into her stomach, knocking all of the wind out of her body. She gasped for air. The boulder was on top of her, it was crushing her. Her face turned pale as she struggled to breath. Then she felt weight being lifted off of her. She leaned her head forward a little bit and saw a green creature lifting the boulders off of her. She smiled weakly before fainting off into the darkness.  
  
HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! I JUST KIND OF THOUGHT THE LAST SENTENCE I HAD WOULD BE A GOOD END OF THE CHAPTER SENTENCE IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. WELL, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND I'LL TALK TO YHOU GUYS LATER. LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR NICE REVIEW IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! LOVE YA! 


	4. Nice to See you Again

_Chapter 4_

_Nice to See you Again_

Beast Boy finally lifted up that giant boulder and looked at Terra. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. This was Terra; she was burnt, cut, injured, and smashed. Beast Boy through the boulder aside and kneeled down towards her.

"Terra, Terra, can you hear me?" Beast Boy said gently and softly. Terra moaned a little moan and opened her eyes half way.

"Beast Boy?" she said weakly. Beast Boy put his finger to his mouth to hush her.

"It's going to be okay Terra", Beast Boy whispered.

"I failed you guys", Terra said with tears in her eyes.

"No Terra, you tried all that you could".

"No! I failed! Cyborg is practically dead, and I let the damn guy get me!"

"Terra, that wasn't your fault-"

"I could've tried harder! And besides, he got away!"

"No he didn't Terra". Beast Boy turned backwards and pointed to Starfire and the guy fight. He turned back around and gave her a smile. Terra smiled too.

"Think you can get back up and fight again?" Beast Boy said.

"Oh yeah", Terra said as she stood back up and ran with Beast Boy towards the battle.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually think you can beat me", the teen said stomping his foot on Starfire's chest making her cough up some blood.

"You titans are pathetic and a bunch of weaklings".

"Leave her alone!" Beast Boy shouted with Terra right beside him. The teen turned his head in their direction.

"So little girl, you've finally decided to join the party again?" The teen said.

"You bet I have", Terra said conjuring up a humongous boulder and threw it at him. The teen smiled wickedly and dodged the boulder, but put Starfire there instead.

"Bye -bye titan", the teen said. Beast Boy and Terra were too horrified to do anything. They were frozen.

_Come on you freaking body, move, _Beast Boy said in his head as he struggled to move, but could not. He then heard a horrifying scream and stared in horror that Starfire had been hit. Then he regained consciousness.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy and Terra both screamed in unison as Starfire lay crumbled on the ground, motionless. Beast Boy and Terra ran over to her as the teen started laughing hysterically.

"Looks like your move backfired on you again Terra", he laughed. Terra looked up with rage in her eyes.

"Why you little bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Terra screamed.

"Really? It seems to me like you've been having trouble achieving that lately", the teen said leaning on the last standing parts of a building. Terra was shaking with fury, face turning a fiery red.

"You have tried my patience long enough!" Terra said angrily through clenched teeth. Beast Boy looked at her with eyes saying, "You know what he could do to you. Be careful or don't do it at all." Terra nodded her head and stood up.

"You ready to fight?" Terra said punching her fist into her hand.

"More than you'll ever be", he said cracking his knuckles.

* * *

"Ah!" Robin cried as he awoke, beads of sweat rolling down his face. He looked around the room and sighed a sigh of relief. He was in his room, he was home. But something wasn't right. He got out of bed and ran down stairs. There was a note.

Robin,

There's a giant fight downtown and we had to go as soon as possible. We heard that Terra had been defeated, and Cyborg was likely to have been killed. If you get this message, please don't worry. Beast Boy and I have it all under control. That's at least what we think. You need to rest though, so don't follow after us if there's anything on this planet you do. We found out that you were horribly sick, so it's better that you stay in the tower until you start feeling better. Something got you at the graveyard. Stay safe Robin and we hope you're feeling better.

Sincerely,

Starfire

Robin could not believe it. Terra was dying and Cyborg might be dead!

_Starfire, I thought you would know me by now,_ Robin thought. He felt fine, and he was going out there.

"Nobody can stop me", Robin said as he ran out the door into the city.

* * *

Terra attacked the teen with punches, kicks, and boulders. Every time she attacked, the bigger his smile got.

"Bitch", he said as he finally kneed her in the stomach, making her cough up blood and loose her breath. He threw a spinning hook kick at her and caught her neck; making her neck crack. He punched her in the jaw and followed it up with a side kick to the stomach. Terra fell down, obviously defeated.

"I told you that I couldn't be defeated", the teen laughed.

"Then think again", Beast Boy said angrily turning into a cheetah. He ran towards the teen, but the teen didn't do anything at all.

"You titans are wasting my time", the teen said. Right when Beast Boy pounced at him, the teen grabbed Beast Boy's throat. He squeezed tighter and tighter every time Beast Boy squirmed.

"You titans are worthless", the teen hissed.

"And if you think with this type of force you have right now is going to beat me, think again". With that, he snapped Beast Boy's throat making him gasp. The teen let go, and Beast Boy fell to the ground, motionless.

"My work here is done", the teen said brushing his hands off.

"Not yet", said a familiar voice. The teen turned around and smiled.

"Robin, so glad you could make it", the teen said.

"Nice to see you again Hawk", Robin said before he rammed his Bo staff into his stomach.

Hey guys. I hope you guys like this chapter. Just to let you guys know, not all of the titans are dead. Well, please review and I'll talk to you guys later. Love you guys.

Blood Darkness


	5. Raven was Meant to Marry Me, Not You

_Chapter 5_

_Raven was Meant to Marry Me, Not You _

Hawk smiled wickedly at Robin.

"What are you doing her Hawk, and what do you want?" Robin said.

"I don't want you titans in my way anymore, so I came to exterminate you all", Hawk said. Hawk ran towards Robin and kicked him in the stomach. Robin staggered back.

_He's gotten really powerful,_ Robin thought. Robin yelled and jumped up and threw a freeze disk at him. Hawk gave a smirk and said, "You are so pathetic Robin". Hawk grabbed the freeze disk making Robin's eyes grow wide.

"What? How did you-ah!" Robin cried as Hawk threw the freeze disk at him and it hit Robin in the leg.

"Can't...move", Robin said. Hawk laughed and said, "Good bye Robin". Then, a blue beam hit Hawk in the back.

"What in the world was that?" Hawk growled turning around to see Cyborg shaking and limping with his sonic cannon out.

"Leave my friends alone", Cyborg said as he blasted his sonic cannon at Hawk. Hawk jumped and it hit Robin instead. Robin screamed and Cyborg looked thunder stricken.

"Sorry, but you missed the target", Hawk said as he slammed his foot into Cyborg's face. Cyborg staggered backwards and Hawk came jumped behind him. He opened up Cyborg's systems and took out a Bo Staff and shoved it through him. Cyborg screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Hawk put his foot on top of him and said, "Time to finish you off". Then Hawk took the staff and slammed it through Cyborg's head making Cyborg have a terrified look on his face.

"No!" Robin screamed as Hawk started laughing hysterically.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're the only titan left standing", Hawk said making Robin furious.

"You bastard!" Robin screamed as he charged at Hawk. Then Robin noticed that Terra and Beast Boy were rising from the ground. They stood up and looked at the scene. They got angry looks on their faces.

"Hawk's your name right? Well why don't you just come over here and pick on us too!" Terra yelled when Hawk grabbed Robin and put him into a wristlock.

"Very well", Hawk said as he let go of Robin and ran over towards Terra and Beast Boy. Terra conjured up some boulders and Beast Boy turned into a dinosaur. Beast Boy roared in Hawk's face.

"Ever heard of something called _breath mints?_" Hawk said.

"Well you sure could use one". Terra threw the boulders at him and charged at him. Hawk dodged the first but Terra used her powers to take the second one and hit Hawk in the back with it. Hawk fell for a moment and then stood back up again.

"You are such a fool", Hawk said as he caught the third boulder with his pinky and threw it at her. Terra screamed as it hit her and sent her flying.

"Terra!" Beast Boy cried running over to her. Robin came up behind Hawk and took his Bo staff and rammed it into his back. Hawk grunted and turned around, sweeping Robin's legs and making him fall to the ground. Hawk put his foot on Robin's chest and put his staff to Robin's throat.

"You always were a fool Robin", Hawk said as he pushed his foot even harder on Robin's chest making Robin gasp and cough up some blood.

"Don't think that you can defeat me Robin", Hawk said.

"You have no hope".

"Yes...I...do!" Robin yelled as he jumped up and threw Hawk off of him. Hawk did a back handspring and landed on his feet.

"So Robin, you finally decided to show some power", Hawk said.

"Well, the battles just begun", Hawk said as he conjured up a giant portal. Robin looked at the portal and became even angrier.

"I will get her back Hawk", Robin growled.

"Whether you like it or not Hawk". Hawk gave a little evil smile.

"Raven was meant to marry _me_ Robin, not _you_", Hawk said.

"She was promised to me, and when I get her, you can't get her back".

_At her grave, I promised I would get her back, and I will, _Robin thought.

_I promise you Raven, I will get you back._

Hawk then jumped into the portal. Robin yelled with fury and followed Hawk into the portal.

Sorry about the really short chapter. I couldn't really think of anything else to do and I'm really tired. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review. Talk to you later.

Blood Darkness


	6. Who are You?

_Chapter 6_

_Who are You?_

The only scene around Robin was swirling black lights and dark colors as he fell through the portal. Deadly and sickening looking creatures were in there too and it made Robin feel uneasy. But that didn't stop him. He had to find where Hawk had gone to in this portal. It was easy to hide.

"Oh Hawk", Robin called.

"Why don't you come out and play? I'm getting bored out here". Then he heard Hawk's voice say, "You were thinking just what I was Robin". Suddenly Robin felt the wind knocked out of him as Hawk came behind him and kicked him in the back of the neck. Robin gasped and Hawk roared with laughter.

"Robin, you don't even know where this portal leads to", Hawk sneered.

"Why bother coming out here when you know you can't win? You can't even win Raven back so just give up already". Robin looked behind him and gave Hawk an angry look which just made him smile. Robin threw himself at Hawk and attacked him with kicks and punches, but he didn't even flinch.

"I might just see you later Robin", Hawk said.

"You're wasting my time. Good bye for now". Then Hawk disappeared through the walls and Robin felt himself slam against a hard floor. Robin scrambled to his feet but quickly regret it. He got a sudden pain in the back of his neck where Hawk had kicked him. He fell back down to the ground onto his knees. He put his hands on his neck to help support it.

_Where am I? _Robin wondered. He looked around the place and saw it was an alleyway. It was in ruins and it had blood splattered everywhere. There was a disgusting and sickening black liquid and slime oozing out of the cracks.

"What is this place?" Robin asked himself as he walked down the alleyway. There were black barrels, items, food, and all kinds of things in bundles by the side of the walls. None of the food looked very nourishing and the items looked rugged and useless. He walked on and heard and saw nothing.

"Obviously, this place is not very popular", Robin said as he looked around at the abandoned things.

"Of course", a dark voice said. Robin spun around quickly and took out his Bo staff.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Robin yelled. The voice gave a low laugh and said, "Of course it's not populated. What can you expect when you're in _hell?"_ Robin froze when he heard that last sentence.

"Where did you say we are?" Robin asked a bit frightened.

"In hell my boy, in hell", the voice said. Robin's eyes went wide. That meant...

"Raven!" Robin cried.

"Huh?!" the voice said.

"Oh you're here looking for _her?_ Well, she's not in this part of hell, she's in another. Oh, and don't mind if she looks a little, well, _different._ Speaking of looking different, you should take a look at yourself". Suddenly a mirror appeared in front of him. Robin looked at himself and yelped. He looked _more_ than different. His clothing was all black and he had maroon blood stains all over them. His skin looked someone like Raven's, but deader looking. His hair had no shine to it, just regular black hair that was all rugged looking. His mask was in tatters and had an evil red glow to it.

"Don't worry kid you look fine", the voice said. Then Robin remembered something else.

"Oh, and would you know anyone named _Hawk _by any chance?" Robin asked. The wind blew and Robin got a deathly chill down his spine. The voice was silent.

"Yes, everybody in hell knows about Hawk", the voice said quietly.

"Hawk threatened everyone here in hell. He's the deadliest among everything and anybody. Apparently, it's said that he's invincible. The majority of people that have ever come to face him, very few have lived to tell the story. You never know who he's gonna take down". Robin's eyes squinted.

"He _threatened _this place?" Robin said. He saw a pair of glowing red eyes go up and down.

"Yes and we had to make a deal with him too", the voice said.

"What was the deal?" Robin asked now more suspicious than ever.

"We give him Raven, he spares every afterlife", the voice said.

"If we didn't give her to him, nobody would have an afterlife. Nobody would go to heaven or hell, they'd stay locked in their tombs forever, never to be waken up. You'd live in an eternity of living under ground in a coffin and underneath the dirt. You'd be wishing for apocalypse. So we have to give him Raven or else we'll all be sent to our, what we call, second grave... eternally". Robin's eyes were in circles and his hands at his sides. If he took Raven, all of that would happen. But if he didn't...Hawk would get Raven and it would be the end.

_Great, this is just perfect, _Robin thought. He'd have to think of something.

"You never did answer one of my questions though", Robin said. The glowing pair of red eyes looked at him.

"And that is?" the voice said.

"Who are you?" Robin asked. Then, a teen, about nineteen or so, stepped out of the shadows. He looked like a half demon with his small wings and tail.

"My name is Clow", the half demon said.

Okay guys, I am so sorry about the long wait and the CRAPPY CHAPTER!!! Oh my god I suck at writing... I am ashamed. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. I suck don't I? I'll try and make the next chapter much better especially if this one stunk that bad...

Blood

P.S. When you review, could you tell me what you think of me? I would really like to know... I'll shut up now.


	7. Anything For Raven

_Chapter 7_

_Anything for Raven_

Robin stared at the person known as Clow in shock. He wasn't at all as Robin had imagined him to look. Clow had a large tattered maroon cape that went around his mouth and part of his nose too. His wings were slightly small and they looked like bats and were black. His tail looked a bit like a devil's tail, but it was black too. His eyes weren't a glowing red at the moment but a crystal blue with a hint of black to it. He had blonde and gold colored hair with black in it (the hair style looks kind of like Cloud and Leon's from Kingdom Hearts...). Clow had black binding on his arms and legs and the rest of his body was covered by the same maroon cape. He also had black shoes. Robin noticed that he had a black belt with all these different items on them. He also noticed that there was a huge long sword with black bindings on it. It was the biggest sword and strangest Robin had ever seen. Clow gave a little laugh.

"I see I'm not what you expected me to be?" Clow said. Robin shook his head, his eyes still in circles and his mouth still slightly open.

"I know this is kinda off the subject but why isn't there anybody else here?" Robin asked, shaking out of his little trance. Clow looked down at his feet.

"Because of two things", Clow said.

"One, I own this place and two, well, because I'm here". Robin blinked twice.

"Why?" Robin asked. Clow sighed and looked up.

"It's a long story kid, and it all starts with Hawk", Clow said. He turned away from Robin and walked to another part of the alley.

"It was a long time ago", Clow said.

"I was on a long journey trying to look for someone. Then one day Hawk came along. I had never liked him at all. Hawk asked me what I was doing. I told him. He said that he would make a deal with me. I asked him what it was he wanted. He said that if he helped me, I would have to do something for him in return. Hawk promised that he would help me with my journey and take care of all of the work. Apparently, he made me swear to go with the deal before he even told me what he wanted me to do. Then once the deal was made, I asked him what he wanted me to do. He smiled at me wickedly and said that I was enslaved to him for a year. That stayed. He helped me with my journey, and then I was stuck enslaved to him. He made me do horrible things. Nobody knew that Hawk was the one making me do all of the things I did. They thought I was doing it in my own free will. So then the devil decided I couldn't stay in town anymore. He gave me this alleyway and all the things connected to it. So now I'm stuck here". Clow turned back towards Robin and walked away from the wall.

"What's your name kid?" Clow asked.

"My name's Robin", Robin answered. Clow sighed.

"How do you survive in this place?" Robin asked. Clow looked at him.

"You ask a lot of questions kid", he said.

"I know", Robin said with a smile.

"You know how I said the devil gave me everything connected to this alleyway and this alleyway?" Clow said. Robin nodded.

"Well that included a forest, a river, a well, and everything I could need", Clow said.

"I can't believe that this is an alleyway in hell", Robin said.

"There's all these different large rooms in this alleyway that are all connected by those doorways", Robin said pointing to the doorway he had come through. Clow nodded.

"Yeah I know", Clow said. He walked in another direction again. Clow didn't look at him.

"I want you to know something", he said.

"What?" Robin asked. Clow sighed.

"This isn't what this place really looks like", he said. He continued to walk around.

"Let me show you". Then, Clow snapped his fingers and whispered some mysterious words. Everything twisted together and in a second the whole place looked like a horror movie. The sky was black and red with thunder and lightning going across it. The walls were black and rigged with that sickening black liquid and slime oozing out of the cracks. The doorways were crumpled. Nothing looked stable.

"And that's not really what you look like here either", Clow said. An exclamation point appeared above Robin's head and the look on his face said, "You have got to be kidding me!" Then Robin felt himself changing but in a second it was all over. Clow waved his hand and a mirror huge mirror appeared in front of Robin. Robin couldn't believe what he saw staring back at him. He had a dark gray and black outfit. His clothes were all tattered and he still had maroon blood stained on his clothes. Robin had small torn up black bat wings on his back. His eyes were covered by a dark shadow and the parts of his mask that were white were now glowing red. His hair was still messed up and it still had no shine, but was just a dull colored black. Robin's cape was maroon and was all tattered. Robin looked at his belt and it was black and looked ruined. Then the mirror slowly faded away and there stood Clow. Clow's eyes were completely black with a dim glowing red in the center of them.

"So Clow, can I trust you?" Robin said. Clow turned to face him.

"Only if you want to", Clow said, holding out his bound hand. Robin smiled and shook Clow's hand.

"So, do you want me to help me save Raven and get rid of Hawk?" Robin asked with an evil smile. By the look on his face Robin could tell Clow was smiling wickedly too.

"Of course", he said.

"I used to date her so why not?" Then, Clow ran off into the distance and out a doorway. He stopped and put his hand on the doorway. He looked behind him towards Robin.

"So you coming kid?" Clow said. Robin smiled and said, "Anything for Raven". Then he ran off towards Clow, and they ran off to find Hawk and Raven.

Okay guys, I know this was a real cruddy chapter, but it's the best I could do for now. Well I've yet again been really depressed lately so just don't mind. Just ignore it if I don't update in a really really long time. I'm trying hard to sustain some of the pain. Thanks guys. Love you.  
  
Blood  



	8. I'm Sure That Everything Will Be Alright

__**A/N: Like I promised, here's the summary (continued):**

**... Robin now holds his destiny into his hands, and, he may either die or live, or lose the girl he loves to grasps of darkness, or, to the grasps of hell. **_  
_

_Chapter 8_

_I'm Sure That Everything Will be Alright_

Hawk slowly glided through the twists and turns of the twisted, old ruins. It had once been the palace of the Devil and the Devil's bride. But, over the years, the Devil had gotten tired of the place, and, it had started crumpling, and, it all just turned into old, ancient ruins. He sighed, and then got tired of gliding, and decided just to walk. Hawk could tell he was changing… again. He _hated _it when he would change between darkness and light. Man, it had to be the worst thing! Hawk mentally socked himself in the face. That made his mind return to darkness.

"She can't be too far from here… that is, unless, Robin has already gotten to her", Hawk said to himself. The hallways seemed to go on forever and ever.

_Won't you ever give up?_ A voice said inside his head.

"No", Hawk said.

_But, you're bad. Raven would never want you. She doesn't love you, and she never will. _

"Who ever said Raven was my concern?" he said.

_Your head and your heart._

_Stupid inner-self, _he thought to himself. Hawk sighed and slowly continued on. Darkness… darkness… darkness… and more darkness; that was all he could see. He finally reached a wall. Just a blank, ruined, wall. Hawk sighed.

"Why won't these walls just stay destroyed once I destroy them?" he growled. He concentrated on the wall for the slightest second, and it shattered into bits of nothing. Hawk closed his eyes.

"Humph", he said.

"Maybe these walls are just getting weaker". He slowly walked through; his foot steps making a strange echo scream throughout the hallway. This time, once he saw a wall, he put his hand to one part of the wall, and closed his eyes. Hawk chanted a few words, and then a handle appeared. He pulled on it, and then a doorway appeared.

"Finally", Hawk said, walking through the empty doorway, into the black.

Terra and Beast Boy roamed around the tower; worried to death about their beloved friends.

"Beast Boy?", Terra said. Beast Boy looked at her with one eye brow raised; expression saying "What is it?"

"Do you have any idea where Robin and Hawk might've gone?" she asked. Beast Boy's eyes slowly turned sad, and he hung his head.

"No, Terra, I don't", he said quietly. Terra sighed, completely defeated from worry. They both sat down on the couch, and, Terra put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm worried about them, Beast Boy", she whispered.

"I am too", Beast Boy said in a soothing tone, putting his arm around her. He kissed her head.

"I'm sure that everything will be alright", he said, stroking her hair, before closing his eyes, as two demonic figures flew ran across the setting sun.

* * *

Okay, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND SUCKY CHAPTER! I feel really bad about having you guys wait so long for this fucking chapter. Again, I'm SO SORRY. This is definitely not my best work, but, this is as good as this chapter's gonna get for the moment. Well, please tell me what you think. Talk to you guys later. 

Blood


	9. The Plague of My Creation

_Chapter 9_

_The Plague of My Creation_

Robin and Clow flew across the empty sky, before Titans' Tower. It seemed like an illusion, for Robin hadn't even noticed them leaving Hell, and strangely enough, if they were in the real world, his Hell style would've disappeared. Neither had he gotten the chance to ask Clow where they were going. Why they were flying was also way beyond him.

Clow's cape flew around him wildly, but yet gracefully at all the same time. It enveloped him like a phoenix's wings, making Robin almost entranced in just watching the delicious dance of the cape.

"ROBIN!" Clow yelled.

Robin woke up out of his trance, and looked at Clow. "What is it? And why did you yell?" Robin asked, rather stupidly.

An anime sweat drop ran down Clow's face. "Robin, I've been trying to talk to you for about thirty minutes now," he criticized.

Robin blushed in answer. "Sorry… I was… looking at something," he stuttered, not willing to tell Clow that he had looked extremely entrancing in that cloak.

His cape was just a wondrous thing, that appeared to be just a cape, but, it almost seemed like something more than a cape.

_Why am I being so perverted? _Robin thought. _And great, now I have a Clow-like-cape fetish._

Robin couldn't understand _why _he was so spellbound… by something as little as a cape. I mean, why would a cape be his concern at all? But, his answer was slightly answered. Right before his eyes, just for a slight moment, he thought he saw a screaming face in the cape. Robin slightly scrambled backwards as well as possible in the air, in fright and shock. He looked at the rest of Clow; everywhere he looked there was _some _sort of frightening, ghastly face that he could not escape. Finally, Robin screamed in frustration and fear.

Clow turned around to look at him. Now, even in his eyes, Robin could see people crying out for help.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Robin screamed, attempting to get away from Clow.

Clow's eyes went wide. _Did he… no… _Clow thought, thinking that what he thought was absolutely impossible.

"Robin!" he yelled. "Robin, stop! Come back!"

But Robin had no intention of returning back to that demon. Tears bubbled up in his eyes as thoughts of Raven soared through his mind. He most certainly did not want to return to Clow, but, what choice did he have? He was currently living only to actually get her back.

_Raven… _he thought, breaking down into tears. The demon soared over to Robin and put his bound hand on his shoulder.

"Robin…" he said calmly, turning the frightened fighter around to look at him.

Robin turned his head in pain, slowly.

"Robin! Look at me," Clow demanded.

Robin, willing to obey, looked him straight in the eyes.

"What did you see?"

Robin blinked. "W-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

Clow squint his eyes. "What did you _see?" _he repeated harshly.

Robin gulped. "I saw… screaming faces. They looked like they were being tortured…"

Clow suddenly let go of his tight grasp on Robin's shoulders, and looked away. "No…" he whispered hoarsely. "NO!" Clow clamped his hand to his mouth and tried hard not to cry. He turned to Robin with a slightly flushed face, but from sadness and anger. "Robin… do you know what that means?" he whispered.

Robin looked at him uncertainly. "No, I don't," the fighter replied honestly.

Clow gave a sigh of discontent. "It means… that the dark ages are coming. Let's just say it's the "Sign of the Devil", shall we? My cape… my body… nothing of mine is normal, Robin. Not just because I'm a demon, but, because I have never been alive. I was born dead, because I was not exactly "born" like most people, Angels, and Demons are.

"I was _created _by the _Devil_ himself. I was made to be a realm of different creatures, and whatever sign that appeared on me, would be the age for a decade. Now it is the dark ages. No bad will come to the people; only good. Good is bad in Hell, and bad is good. Make sense?"

Robin was so stunned and confused. "Clow… I want to know the truth about…"

Clow nodded his head, cutting Robin off, already knowing what the question was to be. "I actually began to be a dead Demon about thirty years after my creation. The Devil was sick of just looking at some stupid monitor, and had decided to make his creation into something, well, _real. _The Devil was in the arts of this at the time, and had great knowledge at actually creating Demons—even if not in the way most ones are made. So, technically, I'm not fake, but, I'm not real either. I was not born through a man and a woman, and I am not made of mechanical parts. I have real organs in me—but they aren't mine. They were the intestines from now living Demons. It's just the plague of my creation, Robin."

Robin looked at Clow in disbelief. How could he _live _with this kind of life? He now knew why Clow was the way he was, he knew now.

"Clow… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean…" Robin was cut off by Clow, putting a finger to his mouth.

"Let's keep going," the misunderstood Demon requested.

Robin happily continued with Clow on their quest to find Raven—but one thing was bothering him. He thought he had seen Raven's face protruding from inside of Clow's flesh. And he thought that he heard and saw her laughing.

pokes -lol- Well, here we go…:

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME! TT.TT

Augh… I know, I know, it's been forever. I miss you guys! hugs Nya, I didn't really have any ideas for this chappie… I need to re-read my story so that I can remember everything. XD I started this AGES ago… but I just never really got around to finishing it. / I sorry!

Well, enjoy and please review! Thankies!

Blood

3


End file.
